Write the following expression in its most factored form: $9x+18$
Answer: To factor a polynomial, you should first try to find the greatest common factor of all the terms. The factors of $9x$ are $1$ $3$ $9$ , and $x$ and the factors of $18$ are $1$ $2$ $3$ $6$ $9$ , and $18$ The greatest common factor of $9x$ and $18$ is $9$ We can factor out the $9$ and put it before the parenthesis. If we divide each of the terms in the original expression by $9$ we get $\dfrac{9x}{9} = x$ and $\dfrac{18}{9} = 2$ So the factored expression is $9(x + 2)$.